Too Much Love Will Kill You
by MaiaMadness
Summary: Harry has spent eight months with the memory of one night, not knowing whether his lover is dead or alive. When he learns that his lover has returned Harry will do anything to save him, but will the world accept that Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy?
1. Prologue

Warnings: This story contains slash of a somewhat explicit variety. Please do not read if this bothers you. This story is Book 7 Disregarded. Alternate Sequel to Bohemian Rhapsody. The title is taken from a song by Queen.

_"Too much love will kill you, just as sure as none at all."_

_  
Prologue_

As he reached the mouth of the forest, he hesitated before stepping inside. A few steps in, there were five little POPs in the air all around him, and there stood five masked Death Eaters, wands raised. They had found him, and they had come to kill him. He almost laughed.

"There you are," he drawled. "I figured you'd turn up soon. Five Death Eaters just to kill little old me… I'm flattered." They all remained quiet. Draco gave a sort of half-smile and looked around at them. "Tell my mother I don't want her to cry, okay?"

One of them pointed their wand at him, and said the words, and as a green jet of light came at him, seemingly in slow motion, the wind blew in the trees and Draco laughed. Nothing really mattered anymore.

But the jet of light flew straight past him and hit the Death Eater behind him square in the chest.

"Get down!" said a voice, and Draco threw himself on his stomach. Several spells flew above his head. Then the forest grew silent. A hand touched his shoulder gently.

"It's over, Draco," said a familiar voice. Draco sat up and looked up into the now unmasked face of Severus Snape. "We don't have much time."

"Why did you do that?" Draco suddenly felt angry, and flinched away from Snape's hand. "Why didn't you let them kill me? I was going to die, and then everything would be over!" He felt tears stinging his cheeks, but for once in his life he did not care. He looked away from his rescuer. "Why?" he whispered silently.

"I swore to your mother that I would protect you, Draco," said Snape. "An Unbreakable Vow. If I had failed to do so, I would have died. So do not assume for a second that I did it for you, you ungrateful little child!"

Draco shifted his gaze to meet Snape's, but the older man had already stood up and made his way over to one of the bodies. He knew perfectly well that the Vow no longer applied; it had only been supposed to last until Draco had failed or succeeded in his task. He said nothing, however, as Snape tore off the mask of the Death Eater he was crouched over, and Draco saw the face of his Aunt Bellatrix. Snape waved his wand over her body and transfigured her into a fox. Then he waved his wand again, and she was blasted through the forest, landing a few hundred feet away from them.

"Alright, this is the story," said Snape, turning to face Draco again. "Before I had time to say the words of the Killing Curse, Bellatrix aimed one at me. I fell to the ground and my wand was knocked out of my hand, and the curse missed. She then proceeded to kill the rest of them, before taking you by the arm and Apparating with you. Draco, you have to run away. Anywhere. Go to the continent. France. You know French, don't you? Hide, until the war is over."

"And if the Dark Lord wins?"

"Then we will both die."

Draco considered this for a while. Then he nodded curtly. "Alright, I'll run away. What if the Dark Lord doesn't believe you?"

"He will," said Snape with a grim sort of smile. "I am an excellent Occlumens. I may even be able to create a false memory for him to see. And he is paranoid. The fact that it was Bellatrix will make perfect sense to him, especially since they were so close."

Snape picked up a handful of dirt and pine needles and spread it across his cloak and robes. Then he put his mask on again.

"Should the right side win, we shall meet again, Draco," he said, before Disapparating. Draco looked around at the bodies on the forest floor, and then Disapparated as well. He hoped his mother would be all right.

* * *

"Severus, you lie!"

"I do not, my Lord," said Severus, bowing as deeply as he could. "Bellatrix took the boy. I blame myself; I should have seen it coming. She is his Aunt, my Lord."

"No, you cannot be telling the truth!" the Dark Lord raged. "Bellatrix is my most loyal servant, perhaps even more so than you have ever been. Do not presume that you can hide the truth from me, Severus! _Crucio_!"

Severus fell to the floor, blinded by the pain. When the pain subsided, he took a deep breath and got back on his feet. He looked up into his master's face. "I tell the truth, my Lord. Bellatrix took him. I am sorry I could do nothing to prevent it; I should have killed Draco and attempted to capture Bellatrix so you could question her yourself. I am a coward, my Lord."

"Yes, you are," said Lord Voldemort softly and gazed into his eyes. "But no, Severus, I should have realised she would betray me…" He looked away and nodded slowly. "Well, let her run for now. The Order will never believe her, should she knock upon their door. She is of no threat to me at the present time. I will personally question Narcissa about it, but Bellatrix and the boy can be dealt with after we have won the war."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bowed again and left the room.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Harry woke up, sweating and panting. It had only been a dream. From his expression, one would assume it had been a bad one, but it had been a very nice dream indeed. A memory, and a wish.

He wished it to be true, so badly. But it had been a one-time thing. It would never happen again. Hah! The last battle was won, and here he was, dreaming about a silly fling. But during a war, people are desperate, he thought glumly, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Ginny was slumbering in the bed next to him. Careful not to wake her, he got out of bed and moved to the bathroom. The lump in his underwear suggested that he needed a cold shower and a reality check. He should be dreaming about Ginny. He wondered if she would question him about it if she caught him in his current state. Yes, he could just picture it:

"_Who are you thinking of?_"

"_Oh, no one, just a boy I know._"

He nearly laughed out loud, but reality was flowing back awfully quickly, and as he entered the shower he felt tired and heavy again, just like he had when he had gone to bed last night.

They would be rounding up the remaining Death Eaters now. Perhaps they would find him. Perhaps Harry could plead his case and stop them from sending him to Azkaban.

What a silly thought. He turned on the shower and relished in the cold water soothing his aching body. He wouldn't be able to save him. He was a Death Eater. Surely he must have killed someone innocent by now. He probably had at the time they met as well. Although, he did say at the time that he had betrayed his master. He must have been able to talk himself out of it. Harry laughed, then. He had always been such a smooth talker back in school.

Back in school… It felt like it was so long ago, though it had only been a bit over a year since he had last been at Hogwarts. So much had happened in the past year that it felt impossible to think that no more time had passed than that.

When he had arrived at the Burrow the evening before, after a long Ministry thing where people had talked on and on, he had been too tired to refuse Ginny's embrace and kind words, and too weary to protest when she took him to her room, although Mrs. Weasley had attempted to put up a fight against this idea. Harry hadn't even been able to fight off Ginny's advances, though luckily she had been more than happy to do all the work. Then she had apologised for acting overzealous, and Harry had told her that it was all right, and that he had enjoyed it, although he had really been too tired to notice anything.

It wasn't important. Of course he loved Ginny, and he had not lied when he told her so the previous night before falling asleep. But that night so many months ago… it had been something completely different from anything he could ever experience with Ginny. It had not been love. Not to begin with, at least. When at first the other boy had kissed him, it had felt very wrong. That was not the way it was supposed to be. But there had been something there anyway, that had made it special and important and right.

Harry turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off. He walked back to Ginny's room and carefully laid down in the bed next to her again, and presently he fell asleep once more.

The next time he awoke, Ginny was leaning on her elbow and looking at him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

Harry sat up. "Yeah," he said. "You?"

"Fine, fine," she said. "Mum knocked on the door a while ago, said there's breakfast for us downstairs. Get dressed."

"All right," Harry replied absentmindedly, and got out of bed.

Downstairs, breakfast was indeed waiting for them. Ron was munching bacon, Mr. Weasley was reading something that looked like a very official document, and Mrs. Weasley bid Harry and Ginny to sit down, although she still looked somewhat disapproving of the sleeping arrangements. Ron looked up from his plate when they sat down.

"I don't want to know what happened in your room last night," he said bluntly.

"Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley, blushing. "Eat your breakfast and don't talk like that at the table!"

Mr. Weasley put away the documents and began buttering some toast. "How are you feeling, Harry?" he asked.

"I'm tired," said Harry simply.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "We all are. I only returned from the Ministry at four this morning. And it's still far from over. They're still tallying the dead."

"Oh, what a morbid topic!" Mrs. Weasley grumbled as she bustled about with a teapot. "Tea, dear?" she said to Harry.

"Yes, please," said Harry.

"So, how many dead are there?" asked Ron.

But just how many dead there were, Ron never got to hear, because at that moment there came a knock on the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley went to open.

"Remus!" she said, as Remus Lupin stepped inside, nodding to everyone inside the room.

"Good morning, Molly, Arthur," he waved at Harry, "kids. I've been out all night… I just wanted to tell you the latest news. It's supposed to be confidential, but it will leak to the press by tomorrow, anyway."

"Well, sit down, help yourself to some breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley.

Remus sat down, looking grateful, and poured himself some tea. "Right," he said. "Well, I thought you kids in particular would be interested to know that Draco Malfoy turned up at the Ministry, barely an hour ago. Calm as anything. He just walked right up to the security witch, showed her his Dark Mark and asked to speak before the Wizengamot."

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Ginny.

Harry sat rigid, staring into the air in front of him. He was alive? He was at the Ministry now?

"Yeah…" he said slowly, trying his best to relax. "Yeah, I'm fine. Draco Malfoy, you said?" He looked at Remus in disbelief.

"Indeed," said Remus with a small smile. "Your own best enemy, Harry." He took a sip of tea. "Anyway," he continued, "there's a hearing at the Wizengamot tomorrow at nine. You and Harry are invited, Arthur."

* * *

Draco sat regally in the chair and looked lazily around at the elderly Wizengamot members in the dungeon courtroom. His blond hair was once again slicked back, and he wore well-fitting green robes. It had been most clever of him to go by Twilfit and Tatting's before heading to the Ministry. No matter what his situation, a man must always look his best.

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a small, dark man named Verdi, lifted his wand and called for silence.

"Draco Malfoy!" he said. "You have been charged with use of the Imperius Curse on another person, the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore and Death Eater activity, all of which may result in being sent to Azkaban for life. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," said Draco in his standard, bored drawl.

"But it is true that you attempted, on several occasions, to assassinate Albus Dumbledore, performed the Imperius Curse on Katie Bell, and that you let a band of You-Know-Who's followers into Hogwarts?"

"Yes, that is so," said Draco, calmly.

"Yet you plead your innocence?"

"Yes, I do, on the account of being involved in Death Eater activity. I was forced, against my own will."

"Do you claim to have acted under the Imperius Curse?"

"No, but the Dark Lord threatened my family; my father in particular." Draco looked straight at Verdi, his grey eyes piercing and cold. "I left the Death Eaters in October, after killing one of them when we were sent on a mission. I ran away, but was tracked down, and they intended to murder me."

"Yet you are here today."

"Yes. Sir, I am here to vouch for the innocence of Severus Snape, previous Hogwarts professor. He was one of the five Death Eaters who came to kill me, but instead he killed the others, giving me the time to escape."

One of the witches in the front row spoke up. "Our sources tell us that those murders were committed by Bellatrix Lestrange, who later took you with her and escaped."

"Yes, that was the tale Snape told the Dark Lord after he had saved me, to save his own hide," replied Draco. "He transfigured Bellatrix' body and hid it in the forest."

Yet another person spoke. "Do you really expect us to believe that Severus Snape could fool an accomplished Legilimens such as You-Know-Who in such a manner, and get away with it?"

Draco turned his eyes to the person who had spoken. "Yes," he said, as the door to the courtroom behind him opened and someone entered. "I would tell you to ask Albus Dumbledore, but…" He trailed off, seeing out of the corner of his eye a dark-haired boy his own age. "Anyway, Snape is as accomplished an Occlumens as the Dark Lord…" He trailed off again, realising who this person was – "…as the Dark Lord is a Legilimens," he finished, his gaze moving to the person who had just entered the dungeon. His eyes met with eerie emerald, and Harry Potter made a barely noticeable smile. Draco's heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

"You head off to The Burrow, there's something I need to do in London," said Harry to Mr. Weasley as they emerged into the atrium. Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Certainly," he said. "Will you get back in time for dinner?"

"Of course."

Harry waved Mr. Weasley off, and then he turned in the direction he had come from. He knew that Draco was being held in a holding cell at Level Ten, not far from the courtroom. He would worry about how to get in when he got there.

The door to the cell had a window in it, through which the watch wizard could see what was going on inside. It also had magic detectors, in case any magic should go on inside. The glass of the window, however, seemed to be sound proof.

"Hello," said Harry, somewhat nervously, to the watch wizard. "Any chance of me getting in there?"

The wizard looked sternly straight ahead. "No," he said.

"But I'd really like to talk to him," said Harry. "It's important, you see…"

"No," said the wizard again.

Harry looked at the ground, wondering if Draco could see him through that window or not. He could see the blond boy sitting glumly on a low bed reading something. Harry really wanted to get inside. He hadn't spoken to Draco since… it… happened – which was why he decided to do something he had never done before.

"Look," he said, pulling away his fringe casually while he spoke. "I'm Harry Potter. I have unfinished business with that bloke."

The guard looked at him for the first time, his face changing slightly.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I can't let you in; I could lose my job, you know."

"No one will ever know," said Harry. "And, anyway, I'm a war hero…" He flinched internally. He had never wanted to say those words. It was not something he was proud of, really. "Go on!" he pushed, trying to sound convincing.

The watch wizard looked uncertain, but in the end he gave in. "Well, all right then… Just leave your wand out here, all right?"

"Of course," Harry sighed, feeling awfully relieved. "Thank you!" He took out his wand and gave it to the guard, remembering that a mere two years ago he had been forced to leave it in the Atrium. Not now, though. Now he was no longer just Harry, the Boy Who Lived – he was Harry the War Hero. The guard pointed his own wand at the door and performed some complicated-looking non-verbal unlocking spell.

"Go in," he pressed when Harry hesitated. "And don't take too long."

* * *

Draco looked up as the door slowly opened, and his breath appeared to catch in his throat when he saw who it was. He dropped his book and straightened up. Harry closed the door behind him.

"Hey there," Harry mumbled, suddenly feeling very nervous. He looked behind him at the door. From this end the glass was a mirror. He found himself thinking this was an oddly Muggle-like thing to do with a cell door.

The cell itself was simply decorated. The walls and floor were white, as was the ceiling. The bed was made of metal and had white sheets. There was a toilet in one corner, and a sink, and a shelf of magazines and books. Everything looked very clinical and sterile.

Draco himself looked the way he always had. He was well-dressed and clean, but his hair was now loose, and longer than Harry remembered. He hadn't really got a good look at him in the courtroom, but now he felt himself blush as he took him in. He wasn't quite sure why.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. His voice sounded somewhat like he had meant to sound smug, but he failed miserably at this. Instead it sounded blank and uncertain. Harry felt vaguely annoyed at this greeting.

"I came to see how you were holding up, but if you're not interested I might as well leave," he replied coolly. Then he looked Draco up and down again, and gave a small smile. "So, how are you?" he questioned softly.

"I'm all right," said Draco, looking somewhat guilty. "I'll live, as long as I get through this without being sent to Azkaban."

"You will." Harry sat down on the bed next to him, not looking at him. He wanted to look at him, and smile, and make everything okay, but he was afraid of what else he might end up doing then. "You'll get through it," he repeated. "I'll help you if I can."

A silence followed. Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, and Harry could feel his gaze on him.

"Why?" asked Draco at last.

Harry turned his eyes to meet Draco's. "Malfoy…" he began, but looked away again, because Draco's eyes were as cold and steel-like as they had ever been. He wanted to say something about that night, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He was suddenly very sure that Draco did not feel the way he did about it.

"I shouldn't have come," he said in the end and stood up. "Sorry."

He walked towards the door and opened it. Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him. As the watch wizard gave him back his wand and locked the door, Harry looked behind him, and found Draco staring blankly at the mirror in the door.

Draco sat back on his bed, refusing to let the tears pushing behind his eyes come forth. He didn't want Harry to leave. He hadn't forgot. He had never stopped thinking about it. The thought of seeing Harry again had been the thought driving him to stay alive. He didn't care whether Harry wanted him or not, but he had wanted to see him. He had never felt so safe as he had that night, neither before nor after.

He was unable to place these feelings into any particular group. A part of him hated Harry for leaving him to die in such a way. But at the time that had been the deal. He was going to leave at dawn, and he had. Draco knew that that had been the right thing at the time, but now he wished Harry had never left. And he wished he had had the strength to ask him not to leave now. To stop him. He played a scene in his head…

"_Harry, wait!"_

_Silence. Harry turned around and closed the door again. Draco stood up, swallowed, took his hand nervously and pulled him close. Kissed him._

_A happy ending._

No happy endings for Draco Malfoy…

The door opened again, and for a moment he thought it was Harry who had returned. But through the door came a very official-looking wizard. Draco stood up.

"You have a visitor, Malfoy," said the wizard with a smile. "Madam Black, please come this way."

_Madam Black?_

The woman stepped inside and removed her shawl to reveal long blonde hair. Her eyes were red and puffy as Narcissa looked at her son.

"I'll leave you alone, then," said the wizard. "Let me know if you need anything."

He left. Draco looked at his mother. She took a deep breath, and as soon as the door was closed she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Draco!" she cried, tears flowing freely. "I was so worried… but I knew you were safe." She loosened her grip on him and held him at arm's length, studying his face carefully. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mother," said Draco blankly.

"You seem distraught," she said, letting go completely.

"Not distraught, just puzzled," Draco replied. "Madam Black?"

Narcissa sat down on his bed and looked around. "This room is so common…" she muttered to herself, avoiding his question. Draco looked at her and crossed his arms. She didn't meet his gaze.

"Well, I'm a widow, you know," she said eventually. "Your father died in Azkaban. You were missing. I changed my name back to Black. I haven't been to the Manor in six months."

"How did you know I was back?" asked Draco.

"It was in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning," Narcissa shrugged. Then she looked sternly at him. "I'm very disappointed in you! You don't even let your mother know you're back! The first thing you do is turn yourself in; your father would be so disappointed!"

Draco looked away. "Mother," he said, "they wouldn't tell me… Snape… where is he?"

Narcissa's voice softened somewhat. "Severus… is in Azkaban. He was caught a month ago, trying to infiltrate the Order again. They hardly even tried him."

"Bastards…" said Draco. "He was on their side all along… He told me about the Vow." He looked at his mother again. "I suppose that's why he killed Dumbledore too?"

"Yes," said Narcissa bluntly. "If he hadn't he would have died."

Draco nodded. "Mother, I would like to be alone."

Narcissa opened her mouth as if to argue, but closed it again. She stood up and nodded curtly. "Fine," she said. "I hope you won't have to go to Azkaban."

She left the room, and Draco heard the door click closed, but he didn't look up at her. Instead he sat down and picked up his book. The only person he wanted in his cell was Harry Potter, and he had left.

Draco had missed his chance.


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

"Mr. Malfoy, once again, explain to us how you could escape from He Who Must Not Be Named for eight months without being detected by Death Eaters?"

Draco tried very hard not to roll his eyes at the little man before him. "I told you, sir," he said patiently, "I was not pursued. They never came after me. I kept on the move at all times, and was never found. I also have a feeling they kept trying to find Bellatrix rather than me, and as she was lying dead in a forest, that can't have helped them much. I was a minor concern. Bellatrix was the one he wanted."

There was some murmuring amongst the wizards and witches in the room. Harry Potter kept quiet and had his eyes firmly on the boy in the chair at the centre of the dungeon. Draco's eyes flitted across the dungeon and lingered on Harry for a few seconds before moving on. Harry did not smile.

The judge raised his hand for silence and then said, "We have decided to fetch Severus Snape from Azkaban and hear what he might have to say concerning this matter. For now, Mr. Malfoy will be escorted back to his cell and this trial put on hold."

"You know, it is strange," said Mr. Weasley as they headed to the lift, accompanied by Remus Lupin. "I remember last time. You know, in the eighties. They convicted Death Eaters with hardly any trial at all." Harry nodded. He remembered the trials he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve. "But now," Mr. Weasley continued, "this kid is getting trial upon trial, and the Wizengamot still can't make up their minds."

"Well, the judicial system has improved greatly since then," said Remus with a shrug. "Besides, this is a rather special case. The only other evidence is the word of another Death Eater. The boy is only eighteen years old, and nobody wants to see someone that young end up in Azkaban unless it's necessary. It's impossible to know, and impossible to say. I for one am absolutely torn."

"Remus, you think too highly of people," Mr. Weasley chuckled, pushing the lift button. "This is Lucius Malfoy's son we're talking about! And no matter how repentant he may be he is the sole reason Albus Dumbledore is dead. He let several Death Eaters into Hogwarts Castle, for Merlin's sake. He belongs where his father went. Azkaban and eventually the grave. Wouldn't you say, Harry?"

Harry looked at Mr. Weasly. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy belongs in Azkaban."

There was a moment of silence, and they stepped inside the lift. "I'm not sure," said Harry.

Part of him wanted to say yes. It was obvious that although Harry had been paining over it for eight months, Draco couldn't care less about what had happened that night. But all the same, Harry wanted to save him. It was a silly thought, really. What good would come out of saving Draco Malfoy? Even if they had wanted to be together, they couldn't. Homosexuality was a word Harry had from the Muggle-world. In the wizarding world, Harry had never even heard anyone speak of it. He was absolutely certain that homosexual relationships would be even less accepted here than there.

And then there was the fact that he was Malfoy. No matter what he was to Harry, he would always be Malfoy to Ron and Hermione. And what about Ginny? What would she do if he left her for Draco Malfoy?

* * *

It was the same dream as before. Draco was lying on his stomach under him, his back shaking with each ragged breath. A soft moan for every push. And then they were lying next to each other, panting. Draco smelled of sweat and sex, but Harry liked that, because the sweat was mixed with his own, and it was his sex he smelled of.

Then he woke up. He was at the Burrow again. He was in Ginny's bed. She had her hand placed on his chest and was breathing softly. Harry looked at her sleeping, peaceful face, and thought she suddenly looked ugly. It wasn't her hand he wanted resting there on his chest. It wasn't her pulse he wanted to feel softly against his shoulder.

He gently removed the hand and Ginny turned over in her sleep. He put on his glasses and looked at his watch on the bedside table. It showed a quarter past two. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a shirt and jeans, and then he tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

The living room was empty and dark, but Harry pulled out his wand and waved it at the fireplace to light it. The room was filled with a soft yellow glow, and Harry sat down in the chair in front of the fire and stared at the flames.

He remembered sitting like this in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Sirius' face to show up and talk to him. If Sirius had been there, perhaps he would have been able to help him make sense of his thoughts. But then again, probably not. Sirius would react much the same way that Ron would. They would both see it as the ultimate betrayal, probably not so much because Draco was a boy – they cared enough about him not to worry about that to any greater degree – but because he was, in fact, Draco Malfoy. Other people might react to the fact that he was a boy. Hermione would react to both, but be rational enough not to fight him over it. The twins would make fun of him for a while and then shake it off; they took nothing seriously.

His old classmates were interesting to consider. Seamus would react more to the fact that it was a boy than anything else. He was always quick to judge. Dean would also react to that, but he would probably be nicer about it than Seamus. Neville would be surprised. It would probably take some time for it all to register in his mind, but in the end he would most likely be quite accepting.

And other old friends. He almost laughed out loud at the thought of what Cho Chang would say. She was still angry with him, though he could happily say he felt nothing for her, neither good nor bad. Luna would say she always knew there was something there. Harry found himself missing Luna, suddenly. He hadn't seen her for a long time.

Adults, then. Hagrid. He wouldn't understand. Everything was black and white with him. What about others? Mr. Weasley would not approve. He had said the same day that Draco deserved Azkaban, that he was no different from his father. But Remus Lupin, what would he say? Harry had spoken a lot to Remus the previous summer. In a way he felt like Remus was the last adult he had left to talk to. He was his only link to the past now, to his parents and to Sirius.

Remus was very busy, of course. He had Tonks to deal with as well, now. They loved each other, Harry knew it; it was easy to see, but they had yet to set a date for the wedding. However, at the same time, Harry had at some point begun to feel that there was more between Remus and Sirius than any of them had been willing to admit. Maybe, after all, Remus was the one who would be most supportive and understanding.

He must have fallen asleep before the fire, because the next thing he knew, a trickle of sunlight was creeping in through the window. Harry sighed and stood up, rubbing his eyes. There would be another hearing today. He was tired of the constant talking, questioning and discussing. Tired of seeing Draco and feeling the pain it left him with. The cool grey eyes would sometimes pass him with utter indifference. He was certain now that no, Draco did not care. It hadn't meant anything to him. Maybe he should just stop caring. Maybe Draco did deserve Azkaban.


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

Severus Snape looked up as the door to his cell opened, slowly. The ministry wizard who entered looked somewhat nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. Severus glanced at him, his eyes dull with utter indifference. The wizard cleared his throat, opened the scroll he was carrying in his left hand and read:

"Severus Snape, you have been summoned as witness at the trial of Draco Malfoy, today at eleven o'clock, a.m. You will be escorted to the Ministry of Magic in London shortly."

Severus blinked and looked away, but the words had lit a spark in him. Draco was back, he had not died. But what did they want with Severus? And why had Draco let himself get caught? Severus didn't even know if the war was over yet, though rumours were flying among the inmates. Was this why Draco had returned?

The ministry wizard had left, but only a few minutes later, two Aurors entered the cell, bound him with hand cuffs and magic and escorted him out of the prison. Severus went with them without argument. He did not say a word.

* * *

A heat wave had struck London fiercely and suddenly. The entire ministry was boiling, all the way down to the courtroom dungeon, despite the spells that were supposed to keep the temperature down. Harry was back there again; for the life of him he couldn't be sure of why he had even bothered. He was only there for the sake of appearances in the first place; it made people feel better that Harry Potter, the Hero of the Second War, took an active interest in the proceedings following it. Many people had been lost. The fact that there was someone left, to help pick up the pieces and put on a brave face, gave people hope that the community could soon be properly rebuilt.

There were two chairs in the middle of the room today. One of them was empty. In the other sat a somewhat more scruffy-looking Draco than usual. He was unshaved and his hair was loose. It was strange, seeing the usually so composed Slytherin in such a state. Harry decided not to dwell on it.

As the Wizengamot were all seated, the door opened, and a figure was lead into the room towards the empty chair. As the figure sat down, the chains bound him to his seat.

Severus Snape was skinny and looked weak with fatigue. His robes were nothing but rags and his dark eyes were nearly invisible underneath the locks of his greasy hair. They had at least bathed and shaved him, it seemed.

Mr. Verdi cleared his throat and stood up. "Severus Snape," he said, "you are here to witness in the case of Draco Malfoy. Can you tell us what happened on the morning of 20th October last year?"

Snape appeared almost not to hear. He looked up slowly, looked about him, appeared to spot Draco, and then turned back to the man before him. He opened his mouth, seemed unable to speak, cleared his throat and tried again.

"Could you be a bit more specific? The date means so little to me…" It was barely more than a whisper. Harry frowned. He supposed they had not let Snape see Draco before the hearing, lest they organise their stories to match. Snape had no way to know whether telling the truth would help or hurt Draco at this point; whether the ministry was free or under the control of Voldemort still. As much as Harry loathed Snape, he believed Draco's story. Had Snape not saved him, how could he still have been alive?

Verdi tried again. "Did you have an encounter with Draco Malfoy on that date?"

"I may have," said Snape, a bit louder this time. "I can't quite recall."

"Did you or did you not save Draco Malfoy from almost certain death on 20th October last year and help him to escape?" asked Verdi, clearly exasperated.

"Something of the sort might have happened," said Snape.

"Those answers are too vague!" a witch spoke up. "Nothing can be made from them. For Merlin's sake, speak!"

"Regardless of what this witness says, he is not reliable," someone else said loudly. "This is a waste of our time." Murmurs began to spread through the dungeon. Snape scanned the room, his eyes resting on Harry. His black eyes were dull as they stared directly into Harry's. Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Snape was looking away once more.

Mr. Verdi called for silence. "If this is all you have to say, Mr. Snape, you will be returned to your cell here until further notice."

There was no reply. Two guards were ushered over to release him from the chains and return him to his cell. As voices began to rise in the courtroom again, Harry focused on Draco. For the first time he was looking clearly worried, his eyes flitting back and forth between Snape and Verdi and the elderly wizards and witches in the dungeon.

"The witness will be called again tomorrow. Should there still be no success, the Wizengamot will reach their verdict at that time." Verdi nodded to the guards, and they hoisted Draco out of his chair to remove him from the room. "Dismissed."

Draco's eyes searched the people in the dungeon as he was ushered towards the door and finally locked on Harry's. His eyes were wide and pleading, his lips moving, forming words that Harry couldn't hear. Then he was dragged out of the room, and the heavy doors closed.

Harry's heart leapt in his chest. He had to do something.

* * *

Draco was flung roughly into the room. He rubbed his wrists and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess, and no matter how much he tried to compose himself, his eyes betrayed his fear. He threw himself down on the bed. Part of him felt like crying, but he had to stay calm, or he would break down completely.

His eyes had met Harry's, and as much as it shamed him to admit it, he had tried to beg for his help. But he had little hope. He had blown it before, when he had been too proud to accept it. He had somehow clung to the chance that Severus might understand and help him, so that he could in turn help him, but he had been unable to, and now they were sure to put them both away for good.

He felt as though they had hardly closed the door behind him when it opened again. He froze as Harry Potter entered and stood in the middle of the room, panting and flushed. The wide, green eyes looked directly at him, without embarrassment or fear.

"How did you…" Draco trailed off.

"I bribed the guard," Harry said, looking away. "I'm sorry, I… I don't really dare to hope, but… I want to help you. I really believe that if all the circumstances are taken into account you have a chance, and… And we did… we had… Damnit, Draco!" He looked up fiercely. "I think about you all the time! I can't sleep, because I keep waking up from dreams about that night, and being near Ginny doesn't help in the least! It's not the same, I don't want her, and if I told her I don't know what she'd say or do. I can't do anything, I have no one to talk to, and I thought you were… It doesn't matter, the point is that it's… It's all you, all the time, every day!"

The room fell silent. Draco blinked a few times, looked away, looked back. Harry took a few deep breaths, averted his gaze and sighed. "I want to help you regardless of what you… of everything else, so you don't have to…"

Draco bit his lip and stood up, taking a step towards him and lifting his hand. His heartbeat was loud and hard and he hesitated. Harry looked at the hand.

"The guard can see us through the mirror," he said suddenly, loudly, blushing deep scarlet and looking away. Draco caught himself in time and took his hand back.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Harry turned around, as though about to leave. Then he turned around again, grabbed Draco's arm and flung him against the wall next to the door. Draco gasped as Harry's body pressed up against his and his lips stopped an inch from his own. He could feel the warm breath against his upper lip, tickling him. Draco was a little bit taller. Then those lips came the rest of the way and brushed against his, gently. Harry made to pull away, embarrassed, but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, kissing him back, harder this time, more determined.

After a few moments, they both pulled away, panting slightly. Harry stepped away to grant Draco passage to his bed where he sat down heavily, staring into space.

"Sorry…" said Harry. Draco looked up, and his expression was as close to a smile as anyone had seen since that night.

"No, it's me," he said softly, "I've been so stupid. I'm sorry…"

"The mighty Malfoy is apologising to me?" said Harry, a soft smile curling over his lips. Draco wanted to kiss them again. Instead he let himself smile properly as well.

"I am. Right now, that's all I can give you…"

Harry looked serious again. "I will get you out," he whispered. Then he turned towards the door, knocking on the glass, and was let out. Before leaving he looked over his shoulder, and the look on his face would have made Draco weep, had he not been conscious of the guard watching him through the mirror. Instead he smiled briefly, and then laid down on the bed, turning his face towards the wall, and almost feeling happy.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who faved and added this story to their alerts. It really makes me feel appreciated! Thanks even more to those who have reviewed; not only do I know people appreciate y work, but also what they think of it! I would be very pleased if more people would review with some good, heavy concrit!

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Harry hurried through the corridors away from Draco's cell. He needed to get back to the Burrow and start planning what to do the next day. How would he convince the Wizengamot that Draco did not belong in Azkaban? As a character witness he was utterly useless, having only one evening of good things to say about Draco (most of which he would be forced to keep to himself, like how wonderful a kisser he was) and a lifetime of bad. He had not witnessed Draco's escape, nor the events that lead him to it. He had two moments of weakness: the encounter in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and that fateful moment on top of the Astronomy Tower. That would be the only thing worth mentioning; Draco did not murder Dumbledore, and he seemed hesitant for more reasons that just lack of nerve. Apart from that, the only thing he had going for him was his name, which, Harry realised with shame, was actually worth quite a bit.

He turned a corner and stopped abruptly as he found himself face to face with Draco's mother. She was looking down her pointed nose at Verdi who was saying something to her. Now her scowl shifted to Harry as he came into view.

"Well, ma'am, he is your son. If you wish…" Verdi trailed off, realising she was no longer listening to him and following her gaze. "Ah, Mr. Potter," he said a bit nervously. "Are you still here?"

Harry only nodded, not breaking Narcissa's cold gaze. He then continued past, and he felt her eyes on his back as he continued down the corridor, even as Verdi proceeded with, "As I was saying…"

When he arrived back at the Burrow that afternoon Harry slumped down into a chair in the living room, across from Ron who was reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Hermione's coming to visit tonight," said Ron, looking up.

"Is she?" asked Harry, rubbing his eyes and managing a smile. Ron nodded absentmindedly. Harry's smile turned to a smirk. "So will she be sleeping in your room, then?"

Ron looked up, blushing to the tips of his ears. "We don't… That is to say, we haven't… well… and…" He looked away again and Harry laughed.

"I expect she'll get Fred and George's room, or Percy's," he said helpfully.

"Probably…" Ron mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley came in through the door from the kitchen. "Oh, hello Harry, dear! You're back! Arthur said he didn't know where you ran off to after the hearing."

"How is that trial going, by the way?" asked Ron. "The ferret getting what he deserves?"

"I can't be sure yet," said Harry, avoiding giving any proper answer.

"Don't talk like that, Ronald!" said Mrs Weasley reprovingly. She then informed them that Remus and Tonks were joining them for dinner, which elevated Harry's mood considerably. Perhaps he would be able to speak to Remus about tomorrow's hearing, and what he ought to say. He still had not told him about everything, but somehow he was certain the older man would understand.

Dinner was uneventful. Tonks entertained everyone as usual, and Remus looked at her adoringly as her nose turned into a beak and back again. Harry was sitting with Ginny on his right and Hermione on his left. While Ginny conversed with Tonks, who was seated across from her, Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"So how are you holding up, Harry?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Harry looked at her and smiled a bit. "All right," he said. "I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long week. Month. Year, really…"

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "Ron told me about the trial," she said. "It must be tiresome to watch that loathsome little… well, to have to see Malfoy every day, knowing that he may go free."

Harry felt a pang of disappointment at hearing Hermione talk about Draco like that. From Ron it was to be expected, but he hadn't expected Hermione to act the same way about it.

"Yeah… about that –" he began, but got no further.

"Hermione," said Ron from across the table. "How was that thing again, from History of Magic, the one with that wizard we had to write an essay about in fifth year?"

Hermione turned to him with an eyebrow cocked. "Could you be a bit more vague, Ronald?"

Ron gave an exasperated sigh. "You know, the one I actually found interesting!"

"I found them all interesting, Ron," said Hermione. "I can't be bothered to remember which one you liked."

"And here I'm trying to show mum that I did pay attention at school," Ron mumbled.

"Obviously you didn't," Hermione said with a good-natured laugh. Harry laughed too. At least some things never changed. It was good to be with his two best friends again, without any of their lives being at stake.

After dinner they all sat down in the living room. Ron and Ginny started a game of wizard's chess, Hermione discussed judicial systems with Mr. Weasley and Tonks and Mrs. Weasley bustled around with a coffee pot and a bottle of brandy. Harry and Remus sat by the fireplace in silence, enjoying the familiar atmosphere, Remus with a glass of Armagnac and Harry with a Butterbeer. After a little while Tonks stood up and excused herself.

"I have to go by the office; I forgot to do something before. See you at home later?" she said to Remus. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Are there any laws about Apparating in an inebriated state?" Harry mused.

Tonks smirked at him, for a moment a strange resemblance to her cousin (especially since her hair was currently bright platinum blonde). "Not that I know of, and I'm not the least bit 'inebriated', but I intend to Floo."

"Another question is whether a sufficiently inebriated person is capable of Apparating at all," said Remus to Harry with a small smile, as Tonks left the room.

"I heard that!" said Tonks in mock offence and stuck her head back through the kitchen door. Then she smiled, winked and drew her head back, and a moment later they heard her enunciate, "The Atrium!"

Remus emptied his glass with a content sigh. "I suppose I had better get moving as well," he said after a few moments. "That business of hers can't take very long, and I had best not keep her waiting."

"So, will you drink and Apparate?" asked Ginny, looking up from her game.

"I will indeed, Ginny," he replied with a smile. "Flooing is so dull, and it will give me an excuse to go for a walk in your lovely neighbourhood first."

"I'll walk with you," said Harry a bit too quickly. "If you don't mind." Remus looked at him for a moment, studying his face.

"Of course I don't, Harry," he said.

They left through the kitchen and strolled up the garden path towards the gate. An unusually intelligent gnome hurriedly hid behind a bush as they came. Harry tried to work out in his head what to say.

When they went through the gate, Remus broke the silence. "I assume that there is some reason you wanted to come with me," he said quietly, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. There was a slight pause before he actually said anything.

"I… I've decided to speak at – at Malfoy's trial tomorrow," he uttered, catching himself in time before using Draco's first name.

Remus looked surprised only for a moment. Then he smiled. "May I ask what your reason is for this sudden act of compassion for your enemy?"

Harry looked away and bit his lip. "It's complicated," he said at last. "I don't want to see him end up like his dad. I think Draco – Malfoy – may be able to change. All he needs is a chance to do it. The night before he fled, before Snape saved him… I met him that night, at an inn, and we talked and… He has changed, I know he has. The person I met that night was someone completely different from the person I saw every day at Hogwarts. He was lonely and vulnerable, willing even to open up to me, in exchange for a friendly face and some company. That night he relied on me, and the following morning I left him before he woke up. I refuse to leave him again."

Remus nodded slowly. "I hope you know, Harry, that it was Draco's own sins that ended him up with those Death Eaters. It wasn't your fault for leaving him."

"I know," said Harry. "And the deal was that the first one who woke would leave immediately. That isn't the issue, I just… We… Remus, I did something – "

Remus stopped walking and put a hand on Harry's shoulder to silence him. "It's all right, Harry, I understand. You don't have to say it." He smiled and turned Harry around to face him. "I understand precisely."

He let go and kept walking in silence. Harry followed, a bit puzzled but infinitely relieved. There was someone else now, someone who knew. That took an enormous weight off his shoulders.

"Remus," he said after a moment, as they passed a few small houses, "how will I tell Ron and Hermione?"

Remus frowned. "I'm afraid I can't help you there," he said. "I never told anyone."

Silence. Harry wondered how to say what inevitably came next. "Was it Sirius?" he asked at last. Remus chuckled now.

"Heavens, no!" he said. "That was no secret. For Sirius it was sometimes a joke, sometimes not. For James, Peter and Lily it was – well, I don't know what they thought about it, but no one ever mentioned it. The only secret would have been how much it really meant to me…" He looked away, his cheeks a little red. It was obvious that he hadn't spoken about this in a long while.

It was also obvious that he had no intention of telling Harry who the other person had been, for he then said, "I wouldn't worry, though. Ron and Hermione care about you. They may not be the most understanding at first, but they will come around."

He stopped. Harry noticed now how far they had gone. They weren't very far from Stoatshead Hill, from where Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys had taken a Portkey when they were going to the Quidditch world cup a few years before.

"I think I'll take my leave of you here, Harry," said Remus. "Tonks will be moving homewards by now. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he Disapparated, and Harry was left alone.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note:

Ginny comes off as a total slag, doesn't she? Sorry about that...

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Harry put his glasses on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. Ginny's soft hand reached up and caressed his back. Next he felt a pair of lips on his shoulder blade. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ginny, not tonight," he said, a little sharper than necessary.

The lips halted. "You seem so tense, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Come, lie down with me." She attempted to pull him down into the bed with her, one hand reaching around his waist to caress the skin at the lining of his underwear. He shuddered and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Didn't you hear me? I said not tonight!" he said, shoving the hand away.

_I don't want you, I don't love you, you're not him!_

"What's the matter?" came Ginny's voice, more concerned than hurt, although she let go of him and pulled away.

_Don't use that tone, don't make me feel guilty, don't make it worse!_

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I just don't want to be touched," he said quietly.

Silence.

"Does it have something to do with your walk with Remus before? Harry, what did you talk about?"

"Shut up, Ginny!" Harry turned around, his eyes blazing.

_Don't say anything, you don't know anything, you're nothing!_

"That has nothing to do with this, and it's none of your business! I just don't want you to touch me. I don't want you right now, all right? So leave me the hell alone!"

Ginny's large brown eyes stared for a moment. She sat completely still, one hand in her long, red hair. She had been braiding it. The unfinished braid hung over the front of her shoulder, the loose hair at the end partially obscuring her rounded breast. Then she blinked a few times.

"Okay," she whispered.

Harry stood up and put his glasses and his t-shirt back on. Then he headed down into the living room. He would sleep there tonight, he decided, under a blanket by the fire.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up feeling miserable. At breakfast Ginny refused to look at him and he picked at his food with his fork. Hermione and Ron looked from one to the other uncertainly.

When Harry was getting ready to leave, Ron approached him about it.

"It's none of your business," muttered Harry when asked if they had had a fight.

"She's my little sister, of course it's my business," said Ron, a bit taken aback. "What's the matter with you, Harry?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar out of sheer habit. Voldemort was gone, but he was so used to it itching or burning that sometimes he felt it even though it wasn't. It was sort of like how people who lose a leg can feel a toe itching once in a while, even though it isn't there.

"Look, Ron," he said. "I'm not sure this thing with Ginny is such a good idea… And I don't know how to tell her, or what to do about her."

"Hang on a minute." Ron raised a hand to silence him. "You mean that you don't really like her, after all she's done for you, after leading her on like that? Blimey, Harry, that's low! She adores you! This is my sister we're talking about!"

"I know!" Harry growled. "And of course I like her… It's just… I dunno…" He looked around him, desperate for an excuse to end the conversation. Taking a glance at his watch he said, "I have to go, so I'm not late. Mr Weasley?"

He left a frowning Ron to go find the older Weasley, too many words unsaid.

* * *

The courtroom was more packed than usual today. In the front, next to Mr Verdi, sat Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic, looking regal despite his lion-like and ragged-looking appearance. On Verdi's other side sat Draco's mother, looking as sour as ever. There also appeared to be several reporters in the room in addition to the members of the Wizengamot, including Rita Skeeter, who sat poised with her Quick Quotes Quill.

Harry sat down in the back, like he had before, with Mr Weasley and Remus, and waited. Remus leaned over and whispered quietly in his ear, "I suppose you've thought out a plan?"

Harry nodded stiffly, trying not to seem nervous. Remus smiled and patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Good man," he said.

A moment later Draco was brought in, and then, as Mr Verdi called for silence, Snape was once again dragged in and bound in the second chair. Harry's stomach churned.

"Severus Snape," said Verdi. "Have you anything more to add to yesterday's testimony?"

Snape looked up, looking a bit more alert than the previous day. "Yes," he said, his soft voice having regained some of its usual power. "I have. On the morning in question I was sent, together with Bellatrix Lestrange and three others, to dispose of Draco Malfoy. He had the previous day killed a fellow Death Eater he had been sent on a mission with and then fled the scene. We found that he was hiding in a Muggle town which had been placed under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix, so we were forced to wait until he left its boundaries before killing him.

"I had been ordered to perform the Killing Curse on him, but I did not desire to do so. Draco was always a good and respectful student, so when the time came for me to kill him, I aimed the curse at Bellatrix instead and killed both her and the other three. Draco and I then hid Bellatrix's body, after transfiguring it into an animal – a fox, I seem to recall – and decided that Draco would flee under the pretence that Bellatrix had rescued him, not me. Through the use of Occlumency I managed to convince the Dark Lord that this was the truth. As per my prediction the Dark Lord only attempted to track Bellatrix, and hence Draco escaped unharmed."

Silence fell in the courtroom, the only sound that of a few quills on parchment. Harry looked about him. The members of the Wizengamot were simply looking at Snape, as though expecting him to say something more. Next to Harry Remus had a small smile etched onto his face.

All at once the room seemed to draw breath at last and whispers filled the dungeon. Harry knew what the whispers were about; the story matched perfectly, down to every minute detail, such as what animal Bellatrix had been transfigured into. Snape's dark eyes betrayed no feeling and no uncertainty. How could he know unless it was true? But Harry also knew that they were trying hard to find reasons not to believe him.

Verdi cleared his throat. This was clearly unexpected. The room fell silent.

"Do you wish to say anything else?" he asked, addressing Snape.

"No," said Snape simply.

"Escort him back to his cell, then," said Verdi and a couple of guards came to take Snape away. Verdi cleared his throat again. "Madam Narcissa Black wishes to speak on the behalf of Draco Malfoy," he said. Harry frowned. So she had changed her name back to Black, had she?

Narcissa went to sit in the chair Snape had been removed from. The chains did not bind her.

"Madam Black," said Verdi, "what is your relationship with the defendant, Draco Malfoy?"

"He is my son," said Narcissa.

"And what do you wish to say?"

"Only that my son did what he had to do to save those he loved," Narcissa pronounced proudly. "For the sake of myself and my deceased husband, Draco's father, he risked his life. Had he not we would have been killed. I asked Severus to help him, to guide him, and to finish it if he failed.

"My Draco was brave. His only reason for not staying to fight was that, had he tried, he would have been tracked down again and killed. Who would have ensured his safety? Who could he have gone to? Everyone knew who he was. The Order would not have helped him."

She finished her passionate speech and sighed deeply. Then she glared around at the elderly witches and wizards, as if daring them to challenge her. No one said a word.

"Thank you, Madam Black," said Verdi softly.

Narcissa stood up and went back to her seat. Throughout her speech Draco had watched her with the most intense gratitude and love. Narcissa was no Mrs Weasley, but it occurred to Harry that she must have been a very devoted and loving mother all the same. He found himself smiling.

"Now," said Mr Verdi, breaking the silence in the chamber once more, "the Wizengamot shall make its decision. All in favour of –"

Harry stood up without even thinking, knowing that now was his chance if he were to at all influence the outcome of this trial. "Wait!" he said loudly.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's note:

Sorry that the last chapter was so short. There were two reasons for this: Number one, if I had put all this in one chapter it would have been so much longer than the previous ones, and number two, I really wanted at least one cliffhanger in this story.

Also, before someone asks, no, this is not the last chapter. Enjoy! ;)_  
_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

All eyes in the dungeon turned to Harry. He felt awfully exposed and forced away the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"May I say something?" he asked, trying to put as much force into his voice as possible.

"Why, Mr Potter," said Verdi, seemingly a bit uncomfortable. "Certainly, if you wish…"

"Good," said Harry and stood up, finding that the people in front of him moved a little so that he would have room to move to the front. He walked down, trying to seem confident and certain. Meeting Draco's eyes, he smiled briefly, hoping no one could see. Then he too sat in the chair. The chains did not move at all.

"Mr Harry Potter," said Verdi. "You have asked to testify in this trial against Draco Malfoy. What do you have to say?"

Harry cleared his throat, feeling nervous again. What would he say?

"Malfoy and I," he began, feeling a little foolish, "hated each other since the moment we first met, before the start of our first year at Hogwarts. At least I loathed him intensely, because of his arrogance and his pure-blood mania." He took a breath and dared a look at Draco who, although his face was stony and cool, had a slight twinkle in his eye. "I was there when Draco Malfoy cornered Professor Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower; when he took his wand and had him in his power. But he didn't move. In the end he couldn't kill Dumbledore. He looked…" Harry paused, considering his words. "He looked distraught, weak, afraid, and I felt sorry for him. Then the others came, and Snape killed Dumbledore instead, and the Death Eaters escaped, and I forgot about how vulnerable Draco had looked there.

"I believe Draco Malfoy's story. Not only because I believe that there's more to him than the arrogant prick I thought I knew –" there came some chuckles from a few people in the room then "– but because the last person to see him and speak to him, before the Death Eaters came for him on the morning of the 20th October, was myself."

The room suddenly filled with gasps and mutterings. Harry waited for them to quiet down, considering what to say next. Verdi raised his wand and the chamber fell silent again.

"The Muggle village that Draco escaped to, after killing that other Death Eater… I was sitting at the inn there, the very inn that Draco entered, tired and weary, to drink extreme amounts of whiskey. He noticed me first, and he approached me, and he didn't hex me. Instead he asked to sit down." (This wasn't really true, Draco had sat down without asking, and Harry had meant to reach for his wand.) "He needed company, I suppose… At first I wouldn't hear of it, but then he told me that he had betrayed Voldemort –" even after his final death over half the room still flinched at the name "– and that he did not intend to return to the Death Eaters. I believed him, and we borrowed each other's company that evening, sitting in silence, drinking. I let him sleep in the room I had rented at the inn for the night, and the next morning I left before he woke up."

The room was silent now; no whispers, no mutterings, only the sound of quills on parchment. Harry took another breath.

"Draco Malfoy is not a bad person," he said at last. "He is only someone whose judgement has been clouded by what he's been taught, someone who never had the chance to know differently. He's someone who was born in the wrong family, being taught the wrong values. But he's not proud, selfish or cowardly anymore. He's changed. I believe this, and that's why I ask you not to send him to Azkaban. I ask you not to force his father's fate on him, because if given the chance Draco Malfoy can become so much more. I used to hate him; now he's my friend." Harry stopped there, not knowing what else to say. "That's all," he finished, a little lamely.

The silence that followed was deafening, almost tangible. Then Verdi cleared his throat. "Thank you, Mr Potter," he said quietly. Harry stood up, with one last glance and a small smile at Draco, and went back to his seat. All eyes were still upon him, and he avoided Mr Weasley's surprised gaze. Remus patted his shoulder reassuringly as he sat down.

"The Wizengamot shall now reach its verdict," said Verdi when Harry was seated again, "based on the accounts we have heard here this past week. All in favour of conviction?"

An awful lot of hands were raised. Harry's stomach flipped.

"And all in favour of the defendant being cleared of all charges?"

More hands. A greater amount than before. Harry let out the breath he had held.

"Mr Draco Malfoy," said Mr Verdi, "you are hereby cleared of all charges. You may leave here a free man now, and your wand will be returned to you, but the Department will keep a close watch on you. Do not overstep your bounds. Court adjourned!"

Harry saw a guard politely tap Draco on the shoulder as he stood up, presumably to inform him of where he could retrieve his wand. Draco headed towards the exit.

"Merlin's beard, Harry," said Mr Weasley from his left. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Harry had never heard Mr Weasley sound so much like Ron before.

"I'm sure Harry had his reasons, Arthur," said Remus calmly, a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Most of them were probably stated in his testimony." Harry felt an overwhelming wave of gratitude towards Remus then.

"Excuse me," he said, standing up. "I have something I need to do."

And with that he headed off down the rows and exited through the door, following Draco. He wondered in which direction he would have gone; back to his cell or towards the lifts? Assuming Draco would have some things to fetch from his cell, Harry went in that direction.

Rounding the corner he found the door to the cell open and the watch wizard gone, and outside the open door stood Draco and his mother. She had her arms around him and was sobbing into his hair. They must have heard his footsteps, because Narcissa released her son and turned away to wipe her eyes. Draco turned his eyes to Harry and smiled weakly.

Narcissa turned to him as well and looked down her nose at him, her eyes hard and challenging. Her expression softened, however, and she said stiffly, "Well, Potter, I suppose I owe you thanks. You may well have saved my Draco from a life in Azkaban." She stretched out her hand and Harry regarded it for a moment, before he took a step closer and shook it briefly.

There was a short silence, and then Narcissa turned to Draco again.

"If you'd like to come to me I'm in London now," she said. "I have an apartment on Shaftesbury Avenue. Let me know." She kissed his cheek and then left. Harry and Draco were left alone in the corridor.

Draco looked at him a little shyly. Harry blushed, remembering how their last encounter had ended.

"I'm just going inside to get a few things…" Draco muttered and walked into the cell. Harry followed.

"Draco," he said. Draco turned to face him again.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you, Harry." Harry's heart leapt at hearing the other pronounce his name. Draco's eyes looked a little wet. "You've been… I mean, you've saved me."

"Don't mention it," said Harry quickly. "What, after I cursed you like that last year?" Draco almost laughed then. Harry smiled. "I'm just glad you're free. Then we can – I mean…" He trailed off, realising that despite the kiss they hadn't actually talked about what would happen next. Maybe Draco had only gone along with it to encourage Harry to help him?

But Draco looked at him and stepped up to him and then grabbed his face with both his hands. Grey stared into green and they kissed.

A warm feeling spread through Harry then, making his entire body tingle. He opened his mouth to let Draco in. Draco began to back up against the bed, pulling Harry with him, and they laid down, their lips braking contact. Draco's eyes were filled with lust, but his gaze was tender as he looked up at Harry. Harry got his wand out of his pocket and flicked it in the direction of the door. It closed with a slam. Then his hand found Draco's and their fingers entwined, and he kissed Draco's neck softly. Draco let go of his hand and put both arms around him, holding him tight. His body shook a little, and Harry pulled away to look at his face.

Draco's cheeks were wet with tears, his eyes shimmering.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked with concern. He was suddenly reminded of his first kiss with Cho, an image he quickly cast out of his mind.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I'm just… I can't seem to stop it, it's just coming. Not very manly, is it?"

Harry smirked. "You are many things, Draco Malfoy. Manly is not one of them." Draco laughed a little. Harry brushed away a few tears from his cheek. "If you need to cry, then cry."

He rolled off him, put his arms around him and snuggled up close. Then he stroked Draco's hair, kissed his tearstained cheek and whispered soothing words to him. After a while, the tears stopped and the shudders ceased. Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

"I'm sorry," said Draco again. "I'm… I've never been good with words. Or, I've never been good with the right kind of words. I mean, I'm very good with the wrong kind…"

"You mean insults and tasteless jokes?" asked Harry. Draco looked indignant for a second, but then he smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much…"

Then he kissed Harry again, and Harry was once again on top of him, kissing his neck, licking his earlobe, and then they were there once more, at last, moments from bliss. It was more tender this time; a fierce kind of tenderness which almost brought Harry to tears in his turn. The memory faded in comparison, the dreams of the last eight months meaningless. And then Draco cried out, and Harry groaned, and they fell on top of one another, a shivering heap of limbs.

Harry pulled out, shaking slightly, lay down next to Draco and kissed him fiercely a number of times.

"I love you," he said without thinking, and froze. Draco did too. Harry looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have –" he began, but Draco put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay," he said. "I… For all you did… I'm sorry, I can't say… Oh, hell…" He closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Iloveyoutooharry."

The words came out so fast Harry almost couldn't follow, but he understood well enough. He smiled, and they kissed, and it was bliss.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: For those who wondered who Remus' secret love was, check out my new fic, _Severed Moonlight_. /shameless plug :P_  
_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

"So, what happens now?" Draco was propped up on his elbow on the bed. Harry was putting on his clothes again.

"Well," Harry replied, "I have to go back to The Burrow… They're probably wondering where I am." He pulled on his socks and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look decent.

"Back to _her_, you mean?" Draco growled with obvious contempt.

"Why, you jealous?" asked Harry cockily, but at the sight of Draco's expression he sighed. "Look, I have no intention of going back into her bed or doing anything with her ever again. I do like her, though, you must understand that. It really hurts me to have to hurt her like this…"

Draco's expression softened. "I suppose I can understand that… You won't sleep in her room tonight, though, right?"

"Of course not," Harry assured him. "I suppose I'll sleep in Ron's room…"

Draco laughed humourlessly. "How will Weasel and the Mudblood feel about this?"

"Don't call her a Mudblood, Draco," said Harry, frowning. "Whatever you may feel about them they're my friends. More than that, they're like my brother and sister. I love them like blood. If this is going to work you'll have to respect that."

"All right." Draco nodded, sitting up. "I will stop insulting them if they show me the same courtesy. If they really consider you family as well, I daresay they will." There was a hint of sarcasm in Draco's voice.

Harry was about to say something, but he realised that Draco was right. It would surely take some time for Ron and Hermione to accept his choice. It would be unfair of him to demand politeness from Draco but not from them. Then again, if Draco managed to behave himself around them it might make things easier.

He decided to cross that bridge when he got there.

"I'll see you later, all right?" he said and walked over to the bed where Draco was still sitting. "And I promise we'll make it past this obstacle as well."

Draco nodded and smiled. Harry planted a kiss on his lips and left.

He Apparated to The Burrow and entered the garden. Walking up the path to the kitchen door he considered what he should say. How could he explain to his two best friends that he was in love with a person they had all passionately hated since first year?

"_Hi, Ron, Hermione… Listen, the reason I helped Malfoy in his trial is because we had sex last October. Yeah, I love him. I've been thinking about him constantly ever since. He's extremely good in bed, too."_

Harry shook his head and grinned despite of himself at the thought of Ron and Hermione's expressions following such a speech.

He opened the door to the kitchen and found Ron and Hermione at the kitchen table. Ron was sitting hunched forward over a cup of tea, his expression grim. Hermione had placed a hand over his and was looking worried. Upon Harry's entering they both looked up.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up. "Where have you been?"

Harry was about to answer when Ron, too, stood up and shouted, "Yeah, where the hell have you been?"

"Ron, please," said Hermione. "Harry, why didn't you –"

"– tell us that you were playing on that miserable, slimy, ferrety little git's team all along?" Ron cut her off. He walked threateningly towards Harry. "What the hell did you help him for? You traitor!" He raised his fist, but Hermione grabbed his arm just in time.

"Ronald, sit the bloody hell down!" she cried shrilly. Ron stared at her for a moment, looking taken aback. Then he relaxed his shoulders and went back to the table.

"Harry," said Hermione again. "Mr Weasley told us about the trial. He said that –"

"– that you claimed to have been friends with that Death Eater since bloody forever! Why in the name of Merlin's balls were we not informed of that?"

"Ron, shut up!" said Hermione. "But, yes… Harry, why didn't you tell us about it before?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ron. "Would you have listened?"

"Well, we…" Hermione trailed off and looked away in embarrassment.

Harry shook his head and chuckled humourlessly. "Look, it's a little more complicated than that. Malfoy and I…"

"Harry, is that you?" Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen. She looked flustered and a bit tired. "Oh, you're back! Would you like some tea, dear?" She smiled.

"No thank you, Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a small smile. "Maybe later. We can't talk here," he said, turning to Ron and Hermione. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Hermione nodded. "All right. Come on, we'll use your room, Ron."

Ron stood up, refusing to meet Harry's gaze, and they filed out of the kitchen past Mrs Weasley. Harry did his best to look apologetic when he passed her.

Ron's room was as orange as ever. Pig hooted excitedly in his cage as they entered. Ron let him out and then walked over to the window, staring out into the afternoon. Hermione sat down at the edge of the bed. Harry remained standing in the doorway, going through in his mind how to approach the subject.

"So…" said Hermione to Harry. "You said that it was complicated?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes," he said. Pausing, he tried to gather his thoughts. "Mr Weasley told you that I met Draco last October?"

"_Draco_?" Ron spat with obvious disgust. "Please…"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, ignoring Ron. Harry felt somehow grateful to her for that. "He said you met at an inn, and had a lot of alcohol, and that you left the following morning. Then Malfoy apparently fled the country."

Harry nodded. "That's roughly it, yes. Well, we spent time together then. We talked about some things… He came there looking for some kind of escape, some form of comfort. He'd just killed another Death Eater. He knew they'd come and kill him. He found me, and he needed my trust, so we agreed to a truce."

"You mean, you believed the bullshit he spouted and let him manipulate you!" Ron growled. "I never knew you could be so stupid… One night versus a lifetime of trespasses, I wonder which to believe?"

"No, that's not what happened!" Harry found himself getting angry now. "He needed someone to connect with, if only for a moment, and I provided that! I needed it too… You're right, one doesn't become friends based on one night's truce, but we're not friends. That is, not only friends… Look, this is really hard for me!"

There was a moment's silence. Ron's face looked white. Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, Harry?" she asked hesitantly.

"You don't get it, Hermione?" Ron's voice was soft, but his expression was dangerous. "Not just friends, are you?"

"Ron, what –"

"He means that they _fucked_, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "That's what you mean, isn't it? You _fucked _that lowlife, that git, that… You and him, you –"

"Yes!" Harry retaliated angrily. "Yes, Ron, that's exactly what we did! And you know what? It was amazing! It was better than anything else, and we did it again just this afternoon!"

"You little –" Wand forgotten, Ron threw himself at Harry. The impact knocked him to the floor, and Harry's glasses were knocked off his face.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione pleaded.

"No!" Ron's eyes were dark with rage as he grabbed Harry by the collar and shook him. "How could you? How could you go to Ginny and tell her you loved her and wanted her and do the things you did when, all along, you were – a freak? Queer? What do they call it?"

"I'm not saying it's right, Ron! Please, stop so we can talk about it!"

"There is nothing to say!" Ron took a punch at his nose, and Harry felt blood trickle down his upper lip. "You betrayed us, and you betrayed Ginny! As if doing it wasn't bad enough, you did it with Malfoy?"

Harry tried to reach into his pocket for his wand. Ron was much stronger than him physically, but if he got hold of his wand he might be able to repel him. But his arms were pinned to the floor, and he couldn't see…

"Ron, get off him, please!" Hermione cried, grabbing a hold of one of Ron's arms. This was Harry's opening, and he pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it straight at Ron's face.

"Calm down, Ron!" he warned. "Get off me, right now!"

Ron swallowed and let go of Harry's collar. Then he slowly stood up, panting heavily, and let Harry get to his feet. Hermione touched Ron's shoulder, but he shook her off. Harry took a deep breath and put his wand back in his pocket.

"I _thought_ maybe you'd support me," he said hoarsely. "I thought it wouldn't matter that he's a boy, or that he's who he is. I thought that you'd trust my judgement, even if you didn't understand why, because we're like family. Because I love you like my brother and sister, and I thought you loved me too." He picked up his glasses off the floor and put them on. Then he wiped some blood from his nose with his sleeve. "I guess I was wrong."

He turned around and left the room. Once down on the landing below his legs began to feel heavy and he sat down on the floor. His shoulders shook and his vision got blurry. He realised after a moment that the blurriness and the shaking was due to tears, and he tried to take some deep breaths to calm down.

He had known it wouldn't be easy. That Ron in particular would be very hard to convince should not have been a surprise. All the same, he somehow had not anticipated the punch, nor had he imagined that Ron would be so angry. Now he realised why Remus had never told anyone about his lover. It was probably someone his friends didn't like, someone they disliked enough to possibly end a friendship over. Remus had known no one would understand. Now Harry knew too, he had just realised a little too late.

Harry took another deep breath and stood up. He needed to get out of there, away from The Burrow. Away from Mrs Weasley's motherly smile, Mr Weasley's naïve incomprehension. Away from Hermione, away from Ginny…

And away from Ron.


	10. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

Ron sat down heavily on his bed.

"That was uncalled for, you know," said Hermione quietly. "I can't say I agree with his choice, but Harry's right; we should respect it."

"But he's going to ruin his life! How can he believe anything Malfoy says?" Ron raged.

"Maybe he's right, maybe he has changed," said Hermione and shrugged. "Anyway, we'll never know unless we give him a chance."

Ron looked away and sighed. "That still doesn't change what he did to my sister," he whispered. "It was unfair of him to lead her on, knowing that she's been in love with him forever."

"Maybe he didn't think Malfoy would be returning. He could have been killed for all he knew…"

"Oh, right!" said Ron, angry once more. "Malfoy won't be returning, so I'll just settle for Ginny, is it? Well, Ginny bloody well deserves better!"

"Ron, relax!" Hermione said frantically. "Of course Ginny deserves better than that, but sometimes these things just happen! If you had fallen in love with someone like Malfoy, don't you think you would've been confused as well? Don't you think you would have sought normality and tried to forget your feelings?"

"Look, Hermione, he's not in _love_ with Malfoy!" Ron growled. "Malfoy has manipulated him and he's too stupid to see it! Besides, guys just don't fall in love with guys…"

"Yes they do, Ron." Hermione sounded vaguely annoyed. "People fall in love with people. Gender is secondary."

Ron looked about to say something, but then he shut his mouth and refused to look at her. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm going to go look for him," she said and walked towards the door. Opening it, she paused for a moment. "You know, he's still Harry."

* * *

Out in the garden Harry found Hedwig sitting on the garden wall. He stroked her white feathers lovingly.

"You can find anyone, can't you?" he whispered. Reaching into his pocket he found a spare bit of parchment, but no quill. He went back inside the kitchen and found a pencil on the table. Quickly, he scribbled,

_I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron. Meet me there?_

– _H._

Then he folded the parchment, wrote _Draco Malfoy_ on the front and went back outside to find Hedwig. She was waiting for him on the garden wall still. He tied the parchment to her leg and stroked her feathers again.

"I really need to see him," he whispered. Hedwig gave a soft hoot as though she understood, and then she took off. Harry took a deep breath before Disapparating.

He reappeared in a small, dead end side alley to Charing Cross Road. It was around six o'clock in the evening on a Friday, and the nightlife of London was beginning to sow itself. As Harry emerged out into the street, he saw several groups of Muggles on their way out to clubs and pubs. Harry ignored them and headed resolutely towards the Leaky Cauldron.

It would be a while before Draco showed up. Harry had no idea where he was. He could be at the Malfoy Manor for all Harry knew, and it would take some time for Hedwig to find him.

In the meantime he ordered a Butterbeer and sat down in a corner by himself. How like that night wasn't this? Harry moodily took a sip of his Butterbeer. The pub was filling up fast; Fridays mattered in the wizarding world as well. Tom, the barman, was greeted fondly by most. The war was over; people were still celebrating. Harry didn't blame them, but it was all the more reason for him to sit hunched in his corner and hide his face. If people hadn't known him as a hero before, they certainly did now. He had killed Voldemort. He had saved them all.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had really passed when someone came and sat down next to him. Looking up he found his gaze met by a pair of steely grey eyes.

"Hi, Harry," said Draco softly. He was once again clean-shaven, but his hair was loose. He was wearing deep green robes with grey trimming and a concerned expression upon his face. "What happened?"

It amazed Harry how Draco could know without Harry telling him. How he could know that something was wrong. It only struck him later that his red eyes and gloomy expression could have had something to do with it. Not to mention his swollen nose. He had managed to stop the bleeding, but Healing spells had never been Harry's strong suit.

"Hello, Draco," he replied. "Let's get a room or something…"

They made their way over to the bar. Tom looked a bit sceptically at them, but noticing Harry's scar and realising who he was, did not comment.

"So, what did happen?" Draco asked again, once they were up in their room. They had sat down on the bed next to each other.

Harry didn't answer, but instead leaned over and kissed him deeply and thoroughly. Draco responded to the kiss at first, and let Harry push him down onto his back, but then he broke the kiss and pushed Harry off.

"I'm not one to protest such behaviour, but I'd much rather you tell me what's going on first."

Harry shook his head. "Later," he said. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I… I just need to be with you." He kissed him again and pushed him down onto his back once more. His fingers searched for skin under Draco's clothes, but as he begun to undress him, Draco grabbed both his wrists.

"Not this time, Potter," he smirked. "It's my turn now."

And within a moment he had reversed their positions and had Harry under him. He leaned down and kissed him, hands roaming over his body, unbuttoning his shirt and exploring his chest.

"I think… I think our roles have been switched," Harry moaned. "Now you're my punishment…"

Draco laughed softly. "So, I'm _your _devil now?"

"Or angel, depending… on what I am…"

"We'll see, I guess," Draco whispered and flipped Harry over onto his stomach. "We'll find out."

* * *

They lay facing each other in the bed. Draco's hand was caressing Harry's shoulder gently. Now he took his hand. "So, can we talk now?" he asked. Harry looked away for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Weasley and Granger didn't take it too well, I take it?" Draco continued.

"It's okay, really," Harry mumbled. "They'll come around…"

"Well, they'd better!" said Draco. "You'll be a real pain to be around if they don't. So, what happened?"

"Well, I told them… Ron was really angry from before. He was angry that I had somehow made friends with you, that I'd saved you. When I told them what we did… Well, I never really told them, Ron figured it out, but when he did he became so angry and he attacked me."

"Hence the nose?" asked Draco. Harry paused for a moment.

"Yes, hence the nose," he confirmed. "Hermione got him off me and I left. I didn't know where to go, so I sent Hedwig to you and went here."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and tried to hold back tears. It wasn't worth crying about, he told himself. They'd come around eventually. Ron would come around like he always did and everything would be fine between them. They'd accept Draco in the end…

"Harry," said Draco, bringing him out of his thoughts. Harry opened his eyes again and looked at him. Draco put his hand on his cheek. "If you need to cry, then cry."

* * *

Harry closed the door to the room behind him. He knew he had to return to The Burrow. If not for Ron and Hermione's sakes then to let Mrs Weasley know he was all right. Draco had decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a while. He didn't want to be at the Manor all alone, with all the painful memories that brought back, and he really didn't want to stay with his mother. He had told Harry that he could come back to him if he needed some place to stay. If there were more problems at The Burrow.

He started off down the stairs, but only halfway down he found himself facing Remus Lupin.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. "I went by The Burrow, and Hermione told me you and Ron had a fight and you ran off! Everyone's worried."

"I know," said Harry. "I'm sorry… I told them."

"I thought maybe you had," Remus agreed solemnly. "It didn't go well?"

"Not unless you consider being punched in the nose as going well, no," Harry replied dryly.

"Ah, no…" Remus looked a bit uneasy. "What do you say we go sit down and talk about this. Buy you a drink?"

"You go ahead, I'll do without the drink, but we can talk," said Harry, feeling somewhat relieved.

They sat down in a secluded corner, Remus with a brandy and Harry decided to order a sandwich.

"You went here to see him?" asked Remus.

"Yes," Harry replied. "He's upstairs, he's staying here for now. I… I needed to get away, so I owled him to meet me here. Didn't want to be alone."

Remus nodded. "You did a very good thing today, Harry," he said after a while. "I'm proud of you. I'm sure Draco is very grateful." He paused, looking up at Harry. "You really do care for him, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do," he said. "Very much."

"Then don't make the mistake I made." Remus reached across the table and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let the prejudice of those around you get in the way. Even if they're your friends, don't let them ruin it for you. The fact that you dared to tell Ron and Hermione already makes you a far better man than I was. Take the next step. Don't be afraid." He let go of Harry's shoulder and picked up his drink. "They'll come around, Harry," he said, taking a sip. "I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Remus," said Harry, a bit puzzled. He took a bite out of his sandwich. "Remus, who was he?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "I might tell you some day," he replied. "But for now, I'll keep that little bit of information to myself." He looked at his watch. "We should get back to The Burrow," he concluded. "You ready to face Ron and Hermione?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't really think I have a choice," Harry shrugged. "Let's go."


End file.
